1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particular to an electrical connector for a sheet-like connection member such as a flexible printed circuit (FPC), a flexible flat cable and so forth. All of these cables and circuit hereafter will be generally referred to as “FPC” for simplification.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,921,274 discloses a conventional electrical connector adapted for connecting an FPC. The connector comprises a longitudinal insulating housing defining a receiving cavity with a pair of slots respectively formed at opposite ends. A plurality of terminals is mounting on the housing with solder portions extending rearward to solder on a printed circuit board (PCB). A pair of retaining members is embedded in the slot and each comprises a retaining portion retained in a back end of the slot and a solder portion extending out of the slot to be soldered on the PCB. An actuator is rotatablely mounted on the housing 1 and presses the FPC to electrically contact with the terminals.
After the connector is mounted onto the PCB, if the FPC is enforced by an unexpected upward force, the front portion of the housing may be pulled upward because the retaining member only fix the rear portion of the housing, which will destroy the connection between the terminals and the PCB. Therefore, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the problem.